


Sweetshop Verse Christmas Drabbles

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Sex, Stanford and A Sweetshop 'verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Beads, Christmas, Fluff, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Schmoop, Sex Toys, Shopping for Sex Toys, Stanford Era, Sweetshop Verse, panty!kink, time jumps, time stamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2877791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles from future Christmases in the Sweetshop Verse.  Each one will be set in a specific time period!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on the next installment of the sweetshop verse (the big one) and I am sorry that this isn't that, but I'm hoping that this will tide you over in the meantime! 
> 
> This prompt list is based on the list that GreyMichaela published for Christmas!

(Set 1-Year After the Events in The Christmas Special)

Prompt: Getting out/putting up decorations

 

 

 

“What do you mean you don’t decorate the apartment?!”  Sam asked, staring at his boyfriend in shock.  “I mean, you literally go all-out decorating the shop, I saw you last year!  And I mean, we had all the shit with Dean, and then with Michael and your brothers, so I get why we didn’t decorate it last year...but that’s normal?”  

 

Gabriel shrugged and carried another box down the stairs and into the shop.  “It was just me living up here for a while, so why on earth would I bother getting it decorated when I already decorate downstairs?”  

 

Sam followed Gabriel downstairs and huffed, putting his hands on his hips.  “Because it’s Christmas!”  

 

Gabriel laughed and looked over his shoulders.  “You’re adorable when you’re indignant.  Tell you what, if you want to decorate the apartment, you can go ahead and go nuts.”  

 

“Well you need to do it with me!”  Sam protested.  

 

“I’m already decorating the shop!”  

 

Sam huffed at Gabriel and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, tugging him back against his chest, leaning down to whisper in his ear.  “I want to put up decorations with you.  I want to loop a strand of garland around your waist and pull you in for a kiss.  I want to pick them out with you so we can laugh at them together when we bring them down for the attic.”  

 

Gabriel smiled, shaking his head at Sam’s enthusiasm.  “Sam-”

 

Sam nuzzled into Gabriel’s hair and kissed at his ear.  “I want to have the boxes carefully labelled separately and have all of the decorations get mixed up anyways and you get adorably frustrated over it.”  

 

Gabriel turned around in Sam’s arms and laughed, tugging Sam down into a kiss.  “And you hang mistletoe in every doorway?”  

 

Sam snorted.  “I don’t need some plant to tell me that I can kiss you.”  He leaned down and kissed Gabriel, soft and slow.  “Come shopping for decorations and ornaments with me.”  

 

Gabriel heaved a large sigh and stared up at Sam.  “I suppose you haven’t given me any choice in the matter.”  

 

Sam grinned, wide and happy.  He kissed Gabriel again and nipped his lower lip.  “I’ll even be the dutiful boyfriend and carry all the bags.  And we can go shopping in your favorite store.  I’m sure there’s something Christmas-themed we can pick up.”  

 

Gabriel grinned widely.  “And here I thought you didn’t want to be seen in the naughty store.”  

 

“I don’t want you holding up the skimpiest thong they’ve got in front of me, deciding whether or not you want to buy it for me!”  Sam said, leaning down to rub his nose against Gabriel’s.  

 

“Whatever.  Would have been too small on you anyways.”  Gabriel said, going up on his tiptoes to kiss Sam when he started to laugh all over again.  “Maybe this time I’ll make you try on some more panties though.”  He felt the shiver that worked its way up Sam’s spine.  “You’re overdue for some new pairs after all.”  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

Prompt: Making Christmas Cards

Happens 1-Year After The Christmas Special

  
  


 

 

Gabriel walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at the sea of glitter that had consumed his kitchen table.  He glanced at the calendar.  December 15th.  He hadn’t missed any important dates.  Yet, Sam was still sitting among a sea of…  Gabriel stepped closer and raised both eyebrows.  Christmas cards.  

 

“Sam?”  

 

Sam paused in writing out another address and glanced up at Gabriel.  He grinned, widely.  “Hey babe.”  He turned back to the cards in front of him and carefully placed it in an envelope, adding a few pieces of candy.  

 

“Are you writing Christmas cards?”  Gabriel asked, even though it was a bit obvious that that was exactly what Sam was doing.  “When did you start these?  I would have helped you....”  

 

Sam put them down and tried to dust some of the glitter off of his hands and huffed when it didn’t go anywhere.  Dammit.  Fucking craft herpes.  “I uh, know how busy you are so I didn’t-”

 

“Sam if you say you didn’t want to bother me, I’m going to smack you upside the head.”  Gabriel said, walking closer to the table.  “And, uh, no offense, but what’s with the glitter?  Do you have another fetish we need to talk about?”  

 

Sam laughed and looked at the cards on the table.  “Call me evil, but I like spreading the joy of craft herpes to everyone.”  

 

Gabriel blinked once.  Then twice.  “Craft….herpes….?”  He started to giggle.  

 

“Yeah, you’ve never heard glitter called craft herpes?”  Sam asked, laughing as he held out his hands, that were covered in glitter.  “You can never get rid of it once you contract it and it spreads everywhere you touch?”  

 

Gabriel dissolved into hysterical laughter.  “Oh god.  Oh god.  Sam, you gave yourself herpes.  I can’t…”  He tried to catch his breath, but when Sam stood and mimicked a yoga pose, he lost it all over again.  

 

“I’ve got craft herpes and I’m doing everything I can to prevent its spread.  And that’s a good thing.”  

 

Gabriel grabbed the nearest chair at the table and bent over, laughing even harder.  “Oh god, fuck, I can’t breathe...fuck, Sam…”  

 

Sam grinned and walked closer to Gabriel, holding out his hands.  “Careful, or you’re going to contract a serious case of craft herpes!”  

 

Gabriel took one look at Sam with a serious face and then fucking lost it all over again, damn near falling out of his chair.  

 

Sam watched Gabriel laugh and considered it for one moment.  Only one.  Before he reached out and cupped Gabriel’s cheeks for a kiss.  He deepened it immediately, licking over Gabriel’s lips until he opened for the kiss, pressing closer.  When Sam pulled away he smirked, and waggled his fingers at Gabriel, watching the dawning horror in golden eyes.  

 

“ _ **No**_.”

 

Sam smirked and took a few steps back, waggling his fingers at Gabriel.  “You now have a serious case of glitter herpes.”  

 

Gabriel grabbed a few of the greeting cards off the table and rubbed his hands all over them.  “Kiddo, this is _war_.”  

 

“Bring it on!”  

  
  


 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, the food fetish returns!

Combined 2 Prompts: Sitting/cuddling/snogging in front of the fireplace with cocoa/tea

Set 4 years after The Christmas Special

 

 

 

 

Gabriel smiled and climbed onto the couch, wrapping the comforter around them both.  “Who is the very best husband ever?”  

 

Sam snorted and opened his arms for Gabriel to immediately cuddle into, the large comforter wrapping around them much easier than the small blanket.  “You are.”  

 

Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam’s chest and reached out to grab his hot chocolate, shifting so his back was pressed against Sam’s chest and smiled into the fireplace.  “You mad that I still insisted we take a vacation and spend Christmas up here?”  

 

“Nah.”  Sam said, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s ear.  “I rather like that I have you here to myself and that you can scream as loud as you want.”  

 

Gabriel took a sip of the hot chocolate and grinned as Sam’s arm came around his waist and tugged him a little bit further back and into the circle of Sam’s warmth.  “The privacy is rather nice.”  

 

Sam hummed in agreement and focused on Gabriel’s hands holding his mug and focused in on the ring on Gabriel’s finger.  He smiled and tightened his arm around the shorter man, pressing another kiss to the back of his neck.  “I love you.”  

 

It took only a moment to put the cup of hot chocolate down and then tilt his head back so Sam could give him a slow kiss.  “Love you too Moose.”  Gabriel whispered, smiling up at Sam.  It took them a minute of shifting under the covers, but he managed to turn around without elbowing or kneeing any vital bits so Sam could kiss him properly.  

 

Even though it was Sam, and kissing him like this, for what felt like hours, had him turned on and wanting more, Gabriel was just as happy melting into every kiss Sam gave him.  He could feel Sam’s heart beating hard, and every drag of their lips together needed to make the fire glow even brighter.  Sam was golden in the light.  Golden and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  “Sam…”  

 

“C’mere.  Have an idea.”  Sam whispered, tugging the blanket off of them.  He grinned when Gabriel shivered and gave him a half-hearted glare.  Sam climbed over Gabriel and stood up, stretching slowly.  He grabbed the blanket and laid it out in front of the fireplace and wiggled his hips, letting his boxers slide lower and then off, pooling on the carpet.  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam, at those miles of skin highlighted by the glow of the fireplace.  He licked his lips.  Fuck.  Almost five years and he wanted nothing more than to lick every inch of Sam’s body, several times over.  

 

“Hey!”  Sam snapped, laughing a little as he made himself comfy on the floor.  “Go get the bottle of chocolate syrup.  We have three days and a bottle and a half to work through!”  

 

Gabriel laughed and stood up off the couch, booking it to the kitchen.  “I gave you a food fetish.”  

 

“I’ve never regretted it and you think it’s the hottest fucking thing ever, so get over here or I’m going to tie you up and make sure I’m licking it off of you and not vice versa!”  Sam called, watching as Gabriel booked it back into the living room.  That was definitely the right threat.

 

Gabriel knelt down between Sam’s spread legs and sighed happily.  “Fuck, you are so gorgeous.”  

 

“I am also not covered in chocolate.”  Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Never rush a master.”  Gabriel cautioned, carefully pouring a thick line of chocolate down Sam’s sternum, licking his lips.  “I’ve had time to perfect this.”

 

“Well I think you should spend some more time per-ahhhh.”  Sam groaned and dropped his fingers to Gabriel’s hair, tugging gently on the strands.  “Y-yeah...that’s...ah...that’s good.”  

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Shopping for the Christmas Tree & Putting up/decorating the Christmas Tree (Set 1-Year after the Christmas Special)

 

 

“You’ve got the afternoon off, right?”  Gabriel asked, grabbing his scarf from where he had draped it over one of the chairs next to the table.  

 

“Yes, as you’ve asked several times now.  I have the afternoon and tomorrow off.”  Sam said, tugging his hat on.  He grinned at Gabriel as he wrapped the scarf around himself.  “So, do I get to find out where we are going, or are you going to continue to remain all mysterious?”  

 

“I am not being mysterious.  I am being…”  Gabriel hesitated, looking for the proper word.  “Uh, fuck.  Let’s just call it suspense and payback for all of the decorating that you made me do.”  

 

Sam laughed and reached out to take Gabriel’s hand, squeezing it.  “All right Mister Mysterious, since you refuse to tell me what’s going on, let’s get going.”  

 

Gabriel patted his pockets, double-checking for his wallet before he nodded and led Sam to the door.  They were taking his car (a rare thing) and he hopped into it, loosening his scarf as he turned up the heat.

 

“Going to tell me where we are going that we can’t walk to?”  Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.  

 

“Nope!”  

 

Sam huffed, but relaxed back into the seat.  Gabriel would take his sweet damn time telling him anyways, might as well enjoy the trip.  

 

“Hey kiddo.”  Gabriel said, reaching over to nudge Sam.  “We’re here.”  

 

Sam blinked a few times and grinned at Gabriel.  He looked out the window and immediately saw the large sign they were parked near.  “Christmas trees?!”  

 

Gabriel laughed and rolled his eyes.  “Well, if we’re going to do the whole proper decorating thing, we definitely need to get a tree.  I thought we’d pick one out proper.”  

 

Sam gaped at the sign for a few more seconds before spinning over to Gabriel and yanking him into a deep kiss until they were both breathing harder than they should have been.  “I love you.”  

 

Gabriel smiled at Sam and climbed out of the car, walking over to the other side.  “I’m guessing that you didn’t shop for trees often, traveling like you guys did?”  

 

Sam shut the door behind him and shook his head.  “No.  Almost never.  Dad never liked celebrating Christmas, but Dean always tried.  But I never…”  

 

Gabriel took Sam’s hand and brought him to the front of the field where a few men were handing out cider.  “I thought as much.  So I figured you’d want the entire experience.”  

 

Sam gave Gabriel a sunny grin and took a cup of the warm cider, inhaling the scent slowly.  

 

“You two picking out a tree?”  

 

Gabriel looked over at the gruff man giving them both a smile and nodded.  “Yeah.  We’re just going to wander a bit.”

 

“No problem.  Let us know when you’re ready and we’ll cut the base off and get it wrapped for you.”  

 

Gabriel nodded and walked over to Sam, taking his hand.  “Come on.  Let’s go find the perfect tree.”  

 

It took them a good fifteen minutes, but then Gabriel watched Sam freeze and suck in a quick breath of air.  

 

“Oh.”  Sam whispered, walking closer to the tree.  It was only a little taller than him, which meant that it would fit perfectly.  And it was perfect.  He reached out to touch one of the bristles and trailed his fingers along the branch.  

 

Gabriel stood back and watched Sam stare at the tree with a reverent look on his face, the awe clear in every single movement.  “I think we found our tree.”  

 

Sam swallowed hard and nodded, walking around the tree, until he caught sight of the price.  “Oh, no, Gabriel, we can’t-”

 

Gabriel stepped up to Sam and reached up to touch his lips.  “Shhh.  It’s okay.  I promise.  I don’t care how much it is, it’s worth it to put that look on your face.”  

 

Sam flushed and leaned down to kiss Gabriel, pushing him back and into another tree, both of the cups of cider falling to the ground between them.  He kissed Gabriel harder and deeper, devouring him until they were both breathing way too hard for somewhere public.  “I love you.”  

 

Gabriel grinned and pulled Sam in for another kiss, this one soft and slow.  “Come on.  We’ve still got the decorating to do.”  

  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  


"I'm in love with a mountain man!" Gabriel said with a laugh, looking up at Sam as he lifted the tree with a small grunt. "It definitely explains all of the plaid!"

 

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes, setting the tree down and into the stand, watching Gabriel wiggle around to secure it properly. "Somehow I think that you are most definitely exaggerating."

 

Gabriel snorted and climbed out from under the tree. "Now we just need to get her some water and clean up the sawdust. If we have dinner first, she should have enough time to settle before we start putting the lights on."

 

Sam nodded, stared at the tree for a few more minutes. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

 

"Come on babe, the tree isn't going to go anywhere. Just wait until we get lights on it. Then you can really sit and stare at in awe." Gabriel teased, opening the fridge to see what they could scrounge up for dinner.

  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  


Sam knew he was irritating the piss out of Gabriel, looking at the tree every few seconds as they finished dinner.

 

"You are worse than my nieces and nephews!" Gabriel said, shaking his head. "Top brown box has the lights, go ahead and grab those and start untangling them while I make us both hot chocolate."

 

Sam hurried to obey, opening the box and pulling out the large tangle of lights. He rolled his eyes and settled down onto the floor with the bundle, immediately starting to untangle them. "Did you just roll these into a knot the last time you were done with them Gabriel?"

 

"Probably. You're the brilliant one, I'm sure that you can manage to get it untangled!"

 

"Jackass." Sam grumbled, working his way through the lights. By the time Gabriel was done with the hot chocolate, he was done with the (now four separate pieces) strings of lights. "I think I'm ready. You're going to have to help me, at least a little bit."

 

"I am offended that you think I wouldn't help you, my dearest love, in putting the lights on the tree."

 

Sam laughed and stared at Gabriel. "Don't get mad or you won't get to enjoy your early Christmas present tonight."

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I have an early Christmas present?"

 

Sam bent over to pick up a box of ornaments, just enough so that the edge of the black panties he was wearing would peek over the waistband of his jeans. Sam smirked at the sharp intake of breath from Gabriel.

 

"Fuck, we are about to do the fastest tree decorating ever. Have you had those things on all day?" Gabriel asked, imagining Sam walking around in them while he was at school and then again when they were picking out a tree.

 

"Of course. It's not like I had a chance to run upstairs and change or something." Sam said, rolling his eyes.  He held up the string of lights, twining it through the branches slowly.  This part should go quickly, with a little luck.  Sam glanced down at the boxes containing the ornaments and huffed. "We'll need more ornaments for next year. I want to go shopping for them, right after Christmas. They will all be on sale. It will be perfect."

 

Gabriel picked up another string of lights and connected it to the first two, watching as Sam carefully hung them across the branches.  “Make sure that you get them a little deeper in, it’ll make some of the ornaments look even better.”

 

Sam nodded and make sure that he was getting the lights scattered across the entire tree.  In a matter of minutes he was done with it and he dove for the nearest box of ornaments.  He picked up a navy blue one and hung it up, grinning widely.  “Perfect!”

 

Gabriel laughed and grabbed a few ornaments himself, hanging them up and making sure to try and distribute them evenly.  Every chance he got, Sam was staring at the tree with something like awe on his face and Gabriel couldn’t help grinning.  He certainly wasn't as reverent as Sam about it, but he couldn't help but grin as he put up his rather meager assortment of ornaments. "We can do theme trees too. Red and white, white and gold, whatever you want."

 

He stepped back to watch Sam put the last ornament on. "Now. Then rules state that you need to step back from the tree at least ten feet and turn it on."

 

Sam turned to Gabriel and raised an eyebrow. "Rules?"

 

"Yep! I don't make them, so it's best to just listen!" Gabriel said, motioning Sam back a few feet. He grabbed the clicker and flipped the lights off a moment later. "Ready?" He waited for Sam to nod, grinning when he realized that Sam hadn't even looked away from the tree.

 

Sam swallowed hard as he heard Gabriel click a button and watched as the entire tree suddenly lit up.  All of the ornaments sparkled and he gasped, taking a step forward to stare at the tree.  “Oh, it’s perfect.”  He whispered.  

 

Gabriel leaned back against the wall and watched Sam move a little closer to the tree.  “So we don’t need to buy more ornaments for next year?”  

 

“Shut it.”  Sam huffed, the spell of the tree broken as he turned to look at Gabriel.  He stared at the couch for a long moment before grabbing the blankets off the back of the couch, laying them down on the floor in front of the tree.  

 

“Sam?”  

 

Sam grinned and stripped off his shirt, his jeans falling off a second later as he kicked them to the side, looking over his shoulder at Gabriel.  “Well, I need to make sure that your Christmas present is under the tree.”  He hooked a finger in the edge of the black satin and stretched out on the blankets.  “Why don’t you come here and unwrap me?”  

 

Gabriel put the remote for the lights back on the side table and stripped off his shirt as well.  “Absolutely!”  

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Prompt:  Shopping for and/or wrapping gifts, and One giving the other an early Christmas Present (Set Two Years after The Christmas Special)

 

 

Sam looked around the mall and huffed, indecision annoying him.  There had to be something that he could get for Gabriel.  But what did you get someone who could get anything that he wanted?  

 

He'd already picked up the usual staples, chocolate body paint, chocolate lube, chocolate syrup, but Gabriel was expecting those things, especially after last year.  And they both had vowed to never try the candy underwear/lingerie again.  

 

He _could_ dress up, in theory.  But he did that often, and while Gabriel never got tired of it, he did want to do something else for Gabriel, something that was worthy of being a proper Christmas present.  

 

He resigned himself to walking around the crowded-as-fuck mall and see if anything caught his eye.  

  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  


Two hours later, he was desperate.  And when he was desperate, he called Jess and begged for help.  "But what am I supposed to get him!"  

 

"Tie a bow around your dick and lay in bed, I'm sure he'll love it."  Jess said, flipping a page in her textbook, ignoring the startled look from her roommate.  

 

"Jess, I've already done stuff like that, I don't want to do it again."  

 

Jess huffed.  "Not my fault that you have no imagination."  

 

Sam groaned and tightened his hand around the phone.  "Jess, please.  I'm asking for help."  

 

"I'm aware that you're asking for help, but I don't know what you want me to tell you.  It's not like I know what to get him, I've met him a few times!"  Jess said, making a note with her highlighter.  

 

"I mean, what do guys get for another guy?  I mean, other than my dick tied up with a bow."  Sam sighed and peeked into another store before dismissing it.  

 

"Sam."  Jess said, her voice stern.  "Gabriel loves you.  Head over heels obsessed with you.  It's been two years and he still looks at you the same way.  You've told me that.  He doesn't want anything but you for Christmas, I promise."  

 

Sam sighed.  "All right.  All right.  Thanks Jess."  

 

"Stop stressing over it babe.  You'll think of something."

 

Sam had to pray that she was right, because otherwise he was going to be seriously screwed.  He headed back home without buying anything, only giving Inias and Anna a cursory wave before he headed upstairs.  

 

Maybe he just needed to get imaginative and think of something out of the box.  That was something Gabriel would like, for sure, he just had to be creative enough about it.  

 

Not ten minutes later, he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs.  Sam resisted the urge to groan.  Of course Anna and Inias had told Gabriel that something was bothering him.  

 

"You okay Samsquatch?  Here, I brought you Hot Chocolate."  Gabriel said, walking over to his moose, who was half-sprawled over the table.  

 

Sam thought about trying to hide it from Gabriel before he entirely gave up on the idea.  "I don't know what to get you for Christmas."  

 

Gabriel blinked a few times and then huffed, relaxing.  At least it wasn't something worse than that.  He rubbed Sam's back.  "You don't have to get me anything kiddo.  You really don't, I promise."  

 

Sam sighed and tossed his hair back so he could look up at Gabriel.  "You always get me these stupidly thoughtful gifts and I love them because they're perfect and you-"

 

"Sam."  Gabriel said, pressing a finger to Sam's lips.  "I don't need anything for Christmas.  I have you."  

 

Sam sighed and smiled, nipping at the pad of Gabriel's finger.  He watched golden eyes go dark and grinned, tugging Gabriel a little closer.  "I still want to get you something."  

 

Gabriel chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.  "Just get a new toy that I can use on you, or you can use on me.  I'm not picky."  

 

Sam froze, an idea hitting him.   _ **Yes**_.   _Perfect_.  Absolutely fucking perfect.  "Okay.  I can try to find something."  

 

"I know that you will.  Stop worrying so much Sammo.  I'm easy.  I like sex and chocolate."  Gabriel watched Sam light up and laugh before he started tugging his moose towards the bedroom.  "Now come on, I don't have too much longer for my break."  

  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  


Sam finished setting up his surprise and took a deep breath.  Jesus.  Was he really about to try and do something like this?  Really?  

 

Well, it would be fun, if nothing else.  If it didn't work, they could both laugh it off and move on to something else.  And he would try to think of what the hell he could do for a proper present.  

 

“Sam?  You up here?”  Gabriel called out, stretching.  Having tomorrow off was going to be amazing.  Sam was off too, they could spend the entire day in bed.  

 

“Shut the door behind you and strip.”  Sam ordered, leaning back in the kitchen chair as he looked at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel stared, open-mouthed at Sam, who was sitting at the kitchen table, shirtless, with nothing but the tightest pair of jeans he owned on.  It took his brain a few seconds to catch up with the order that Sam had given him.  He stripped, quickly, leaving his clothes in a pile next to the door, locking it behind him.  “What’s this?”  

 

Sam grinned, watching as Gabriel walked towards him, completely shameless, his cock half hard and bobbing between his legs.  “Call it an early Christmas present and shopping for a present, all in one go.”  

 

That didn’t make nearly enough sense to him, but whatever.  He was naked, Sam was mostly naked, and it looked like they were going to be doing something about it.  “Okay?  So how are we going to make this work?”  

 

“You said you wanted me to buy a new toy.  We’re going to be shopping for one.”  Sam nodded to the computer.  “Get on my lap.  Straddle me.  Facing the computer.”  

 

Gabriel flushed, but obeyed, climbing into Sam’s lap, pressing his ass back against the erection he could feel tenting those jeans.  “Like this?”  

 

Sam pressed his face to Gabriel’s neck and dropped both of his hands to Gabriel’s thighs, humming.  “Yes, just like this I think.  You’re going to be the one controlling the computer.”  He reached out and tugged the table a few inches closer, so Gabriel could reach the mouse.  “I’ve already opened it up to our favorite website.”  

 

Gabriel shuddered and gripped the mouse, nodding slowly as Sam breathed, a slow line of hot air down his neck.  “Wh-what are we going to be looking for?”  He gasped as Sam’s fingers trailed along his inner thighs, another shiver climbing up his spine.  

 

Sam grinned against Gabriel’s skin.  “You tell me.  What do you want to use on me?  Another vibrating plug?  Maybe with enough range that you can tease me up here while I am still working?”  He closed his fingers around Gabriel’s erection and gave him a slow stroke.  “Go ahead, let’s take a look at the anal sex toys that they have.”   

 

Gabriel struggled to focus on the monitor for long enough so he could move the mouse over the particular section that he needed.  He clicked and groaned, loudly, when Sam’s hand stopped moving.  “I mean, you already have a perfectly good vibrator, so maybe…”  

 

“What?”  Sam whispered, jacking Gabriel, nice and slow, teasing him with the touch.  “What do you want to use on me?”  He licked around the shell of Gabriel’s ear and nibbled on the lobe again.  

 

“I, uh, fuck.  Can’t think.”  Gabriel said, rocking back against Sam again.  He forced his eyes open when Sam took his hand away and stared at the toys.  “Don’t think you need another vibrator.  You’ve got a bunch.”  He panted, his hips rocking into the air as Sam’s fingers dug into his thighs.  

 

“Mmmm.  I agree.”  Sam purred, licking at Gabriel’s neck for a moment before biting down on the soft skin, grinning as Gabriel cried out, nice and loud.

 

“I, ah, I, uh, maybe…”  Gabriel struggled to think, staring at the different vibrators on the screen.  His hand shook as he moved the mouse over to the next page of toys, staring at them.  

 

Sam glanced up at the computer, distracting him from Gabriel’s skin.  “Oh, look at that.”  He whispered, staring at one of the strings of beads.  “You don’t have beads, do you?”  

 

Gabriel stared at the string of beads and imagined pushing them into Sam, one at a time, watching his body swallow them up and take them in.  “Oh god.  Oh fuck.  Getting them into you, making you walk around the house with them inside, watching you shiver as they press into your prostate and make you cry out…”  

 

Gabriel choked on another moan as Sam started stroking him again.  He was totally lost in the image of Sam, walking around the house, shivering and moaning as the beads moved inside him.  “Oh fuck, these, want to use these on you, need them.”  

 

“Good.” Sam whispered, slowing his hand down as Gabriel cried out.  “Get them into the cart and buy them and I’ll let you get off.”  

 

“Fuck!”  Gabriel swore, hitting the add to cart button as Sam swiped a finger across the tip of his dick, making him tremble and gasp.  “Do you expect me to type like this?”  

 

Sam chuckled against Gabriel’s skin.  “Yes.  I do.  You’re going to type in all of the information.  Name, address, all of that.  You get a pass at billing info, since you’re logged in.”  

 

“Fuck I hate you.”  Gabriel breathed, opening up the cart and hitting the checkout button.  Sam’s other hand cupped his balls and gave them a slow squeeze, making him moan again.  “Fuck, you’re going to kill me.”  

 

“Now why would I want to do that.  I’m rather enjoying myself.”  Sam spread his legs a little bit, forcing Gabriel to spread his even more.  He trailed his finger down lower and pressed the pad of his forefinger against Gabriel’s hole.  “Come on now.  Finish checking out.”  

 

Gabriel trembled and tried to keep from bucking into Sam’s fingers, but it was damn near impossible.  He stared at the computer and somehow managed to type in his name and address before Sam started to move his hand even faster over his dick.  “Ah, ah, Sam!”  Gabriel cried out, biting down on his lip.  

 

“Come on now beautiful.  Finish checking out.”  Sam purred into Gabriel’s ear.  “I can’t wait for you to get those and to use them on me.  Maybe I’ll return the favor and use them on you as well.  Would you like that?  Maybe making you work all day with them in you, driving you wild?”  

 

Gabriel had no idea how he managed to coherently type in the address and get to the payment screen. He frantically clicked the button twice more, sinking back against Sam as the "Thank You For Your Order" screen flashed at him.

 

"Good boy." Sam purred into Gabriel's ear, stroking Gabriel hard and fast, watching as Gabriel tensed and cried out, his whole body rocking into every motion of his hand. "So good for me, ordering a toy like that."

 

"Sam, fuck, Sam!" Gabriel grabbed onto Sam's arms, desperate for anything to hold onto as Sam's hand moved even faster, driving him right up to the edge before stopping. "Ah, what, no!!"

 

Sam laughed and lifted Gabriel off his lap, ignoring the furious look from his lover as he shut the computer. "This is just payback for last weekend."

 

"I am going to kill you!" Gabriel snarled, dropping a hand to his dick. He was so hard that it fucking hurt. He froze when Sam lifted a bottle of chocolate syrup and some M&M's off the table. "Oh, you bastard." He said, his eyes narrowing.

 

Sam turned to the side so Gabriel would have a perfect view of just how tented his jeans were. "I think we were in the middle of something I would like to finish in the bedroom." He sauntered towards the bedroom, rolling his hips as he walked. His ass did look amazing in these jeans after all.

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Drabble Seven: Mistletoe (One year after The Christmas Special - Halloween

 

 

 

“Gabriel, what are you wearing?”  Sam asked, walking back into the kitchens.  Anna and Castiel were wearing matching zombie outfits, to the horror and delight of some customers, so he was surprised to see that Gabriel appeared to be wearing normal clothing.  

 

He had something on his head.  Sam squinted when Gabriel finished putting another tray into the oven.  He started to laugh.  “Gabriel, is that…”  

 

“He’s been wearing it all day.”  Anna said, popping her head into the back.  

 

“We all agree it’s rather pathetic.  Since he gets kisses any time he wants.”  Inias added, peeking around Anna.  

 

Castiel brushed past them both and took a rack of cooled cupcakes out to the front of the shop.  “He has refused to wear anything else.”  

 

Sam turned back to Gabriel, who looked like he was starting to blush.  “All right you guys, shoo.  If Gabriel wants a kiss, I’m going to give him a proper one and none of you are invited to watch.”  He waited until they were all gone before turning back to Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.  

 

“It’s a stupid idea, they’re right.”  Gabriel said with a huff, looking up at the mistletoe hanging from the headband he was wearing.  “But I thought it would make you smile.”  

 

Sam laughed and walked over to Gabriel, grabbing him by his hips and lifting him easily to sit on the counter behind him.  “I think it’s a perfect costume, as long as you weren’t kissed by anyone else!”  

 

Gabriel shook his head slowly and watched as Sam pressed closer.  “Nope.  Not a single kiss.  An entirely wasted costume so far, if you want my honest answer.”  

 

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, just a quick peck, before he pulled back to look at Gabriel.  By the huff and glare he got, that was not what Gabriel had been waiting for.  “All right, all right.”  

 

Sam dropped his hands to Gabriel’s hips and pulled him into the kiss.  He made this one a proper one, and took his time, leaning into the kiss with Gabriel, sliding their lips together, swallowing Gabriel’s groan as he pulled Gabriel to meet him.  

 

Gabriel deepened the kiss immediately, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Sam’s hair, pulling him closer until Sam finally opened his mouth.  Sam growled and kissed him harder, deeper, demanding and claiming him with his tongue and the way he was pinned into the counter.  

 

By the time Sam pulled back from the kiss, Gabriel was tenting his slacks and staring at the shiny red sheen of Sam’s lips.  He could skip out on work, couldn’t he?  He could, he was damn sure that he could.  

 

Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel again, this time slower, softer, and sucked Gabriel’s lower lip into his mouth before leaning in to deepen the kiss all over again.  When he pulled back, Gabriel’s eyes were glazed over and he grinned.  “How’s that for a proper kiss?”  

 

“I need another one.”  Gabriel said, tugging on Sam’s hair.  

 

Sam laughed and kissed Gabriel on the nose.  That got him another glare and he grinned.  “Do me a favor.  Finish working-”  He ignored the groan of protest from Gabriel and continued, “And keep the headband on and I’ll kiss you wherever you want.”  

 

Gabriel smirked.  “Deal.”  

  
  
  


 


	7. Chapter 7

Drabble Ten & Nineteen: Baking holiday treats & throwing/attending a holiday party (Set the same year as The Christmas Special)

 

 

Sam was used to the sight of Gabriel baking.  He did it every single day, for a living.  He wasn't used to the sight of Gabriel baking in their kitchen, mostly because he had state of the art equipment downstairs and didn't need to bother with the small kitchen in the apartment.  

 

But opening the door, having finally finished his last final, and with almost four weeks of no schoolwork to worry about, Sam wanted nothing more than to tumble Gabriel into bed and stay there for the rest of the weekend.  Leaving only when they ran out of chocolate syrup.  

 

But instead, Gabriel was whisking furiously, something lovely and frothy in the bowl.  Sam blinked and dropped his laptop bag off by the couch.  He walked to the kitchen and took a deep inhale.  The smell of peppermint, gingerbread and cinnamon wafted over him.  "Gabe?"  

 

"Yeah Sammich, hold on, I gotta beat this cream into submission, or I have to remake it again and I need to make sure it's fresh," Gabriel said.

 

Sam nodded and leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, watching as Gabriel whisked for another minute before deeming his concoction perfect.  Gabriel added a few dollops of food coloring and watched as he resumed the whisking.  "Can I help?"  

 

"Nope!  I'm good!  If you could take the gingerbread men off the cooling rack and put them on the plate with the rest though, that would be fabulous," Gabriel put the bowl down and ducked down to check the cookies in the oven.  

 

"Want to tell me why you're baking up here with our temperamental oven when you have a shop downstairs?"  

 

Gabriel laughed and dipped a finger into the now-frothed cream and grinned.  Perfect!  "Cas kicked me out because I am making stuff for the party later!"  

 

Sam raised an eyebrow.  "Party?"  

 

Gabriel froze and turned to look at Sam, ignoring the oven as it beeped.  "Uh.  Did I not tell you about the holiday party that we're throwing tonight?"  

 

"We're throwing a holiday party?"  Sam asked, immediately glancing around the apartment with growing horror.  Fuck he needed to clean and oh god, when was the last time they cleaned the bathroom and they had laundry they needed to do-

 

"Sam!"  Gabriel said, hip checking Sam out of the way of the oven.  "Party is going to be downstairs.  It's us, Dean and Cas, and my employees.  No biggie, okay?  Chill and stop with the panicked look."  

 

Sam exhaled and leaned back against the doorframe, all of the tension draining out of his body.  "Ah, okay."  

 

Gabriel took out the batch of cookies and started transferring them to the cooling rack on the counter.  "Now go relax.  You can help me decorate these after they finish cooling.  I'm sure you want a beer after your last final."  

 

Sam laughed and walked over to the fridge.  "And here I just wanted to fall into bed with you for the next two days.  I suppose that'll just have to wait for tomorrow."  

 

"Tonight," Gabriel said, turning around and grabbing Sam by his shirt.  He pulled his Sasquatch down and into a kiss.  "Maybe I'll eat chocolate frosting off you tonight."  

 

Sam smirked.  "Food fetish!"  

 

"Shut up, you love it,"  Gabriel countered.

 

"I love you."  Sam said, kissing Gabriel again.  "Now finish your baking before I ravish you."  

  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  


Sam watched Gabriel pack up the last of the cookies, surprised that the large bags of colored icing on the counter had gone unused.  "Did you decide not to decorate them?"  

 

Gabriel grinned at Sam.  "You haven't been to one of our parties.  Grab all those icing bags and come downstairs,"  He instructed.  

 

Sam raised both eyebrows, but did as he was told, following Gabriel down and into the shop.  The closed sign was on the door and everyone else seemed to be organizing all of the tables into one giant table.  "What, exactly does this party entail?"  

 

Gabriel put down the five containers of cookies and watched as Anna started to pass them out to the others.  "Put the icing in the middle there,"  He said, putting his hands on his hips.  "Now, no fighting over the icing, and if you make a dick cookie, I demand pictures first!"  

 

Laughter immediately echoed in the room and Sam finally realized exactly what they were doing.  "We're decorating the cookies?"  

 

“Of course!”  Inias said, grabbing the bag of black icing before Cas could get it, smirking at him.  “We have a cookie decorating party every year, and it usually ends in a food fight!”  

 

Sam laughed, grabbing the bag of white icing before his brother could get to it.  He snagged one of the gingerbread men and pondered what to do with it.  

 

“Actually,” Anna said, “It usually ends in a icing fight, because one of us can’t share, even though Gabriel or Cas could make more no problem.”  

 

Gabriel raised his hands and snagged the remaining bag of purple icing.  “All right everyone!  Are we ready?”  He waited for the nods before he grinned.  “Ready, set, decorate!”  

 

Sam couldn’t remember the last time that he had laughed so hard, and after everyone else managed to go home, all bearing some icing-warfare marks, he might have proceeded to lick a lot of the remaining off of Gabriel.  It was even better on Gabriel than it was on the cookies!

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THE IDEA OF THIS OKAY? THESE DORKS ARE SO FUCKING ADORABLE.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt Twelve: Watching a Classic holiday film (Set 2-years after The Christmas Special)

 

 

 

“I am not watching Die Hard again,” Gabriel said, ignoring the pout from Dean.  “I don’t care how much you think it is a Christmas film, it isn’t.”  

 

“It is the _best_ Christmas film!” Dean protested.  

 

“Pick something else,” Gabriel ordered.  

 

Dean huffed and stared at the DVD rack.  “There’s nothing that’s nearly as awesome.”  

 

“Find something.”  

 

Sam laughed and walked towards the couch, settling into his corner with a bowl of popcorn.  “How about Home Alone?  It has plenty of violence, and I know Dean loves it, and Gabriel, you can’t argue that that isn’t a Christmas movie.”  

 

Gabriel looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to object.  When there was no objection, he nodded and grabbed it off the shelf.  “Home Alone it is.”  

 

Dean settled into the loveseat with Cas and looked over at Sam as Gabriel immediately sprawled across the remained of the couch.  “How did we end up watching your favorite Christmas movie?”  

 

“Because Sam knows how to manipulate you both better than you realize,” Cas deadpanned, watching as the credits started to roll on the movie.  

 

Sam smirked and wrapped an arm around Gabriel.  “I’m not saying he’s right, but he is right.”  

 

It didn’t take long before the argument about the various injuries that were being sustained became the main topic of conversation.  

 

“Christ, how could he even be walking after stepping on ornaments!  Those fuckers are nightmares!  Worse than legos!”  Dean said, settling into the couch a little better.  

 

“At least he didn’t have the first several layers of his hand burned off.  That dude is gonna lose some fingers,” Gabriel pointed out.  

 

Sam snorted.  “He has them in the second movie.  And movies are never clinically correct.”  

 

“Good thing, or that one guy would need a tetanus shot after stepping on that nail.”  Dean said, wincing in sympathy.  

 

“The facial fractures sustained by a paintcan to the face are far more lethal, as well as the blowtorch to the head.”  

 

Dean and Gabriel both glared at Cas.  “Shut up.”  

 

Sam snickered and watched Kevin head to the treehouse while Dean and Gabriel continued to bicker over injuries.  At least they could agree that icing the steps was a stroke of fucking genius.  

 

“We’re watching the second one after this, right?”  Sam asked, grinning at the resounding chorus of “Hell yes!” he received in answer.  

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Prompt Nine: Wearing ugly Christmas Sweaters  (Set Three Years After The Christmas Special)

 

 

 

 

“No!”  

 

“Come on Gab-”

 

“Noooooo!”  Gabriel said, shaking his head and backing away from Sam.  

 

Sam grinned and held up the sweater.  “It’s just for tonight.”  

 

“I will light it on fire,” Gabriel threatened.  

 

Sam peeked out from behind the sweater.  “Stop being so dramatic.”  

 

“I’m not going to wear it!”  

 

Sam looked down at the bright red sweater that had blinking Christmas lights on it.  “What’s wrong with it?  I’m wearing one with a reindeer and reindeer antlers.”  

 

“Yours doesn’t light up!”  He protested, glaring at the lights.  

 

He folded up the sweater and left it on the counter.  “It’s an ugly sweater party.  There’s a contest.”  

 

Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  “And you want me to win the contest?!”  

 

“I want you to go with me,” Sam said, reaching out for Gabriel.  “Please?”  

 

"Your puppy dog eyes are lethal and I hate them," Gabriel grumbled, uncrossing his arms and reaching out to grab the sweater from Sam.  "I will be drinking and you are not going to stop me.  Got it?"  

 

Sam nodded and huffed.  "Yes.  Yes.  You can drink to your hearts content and I will take you home and give you a masterful blowjob for dealing with the lights."  

 

Gabriel perked up for the first time.  "Masterful, huh?"  

 

Sam smirked and swiped his finger through some of the excess icing Gabriel had sitting on the counter.  He licked it off his finger, nice and slow, keeping eye contact with Gabriel the entire time as he sucked his finger into his lips.  

 

"Fuck,"  Gabriel swore.  "You should not look that fucking sexy when you are wearing that sweater and those antlers."  

 

Sam stepped closer to Gabriel and smirked at him.  "And just think.  All I will be thinking about, the entire time, is you fucking into my mouth, making me beg for it."  

 

Gabriel groaned and tightened his fingers in the sweater.  "Stop right there unless you want me sporting a boner at the party."  

 

"I wouldn't mind," Sam chuckled, reaching down to cup the erection he could see already starting to tent Gabriel's pants, giving it a slow squeeze.  "Let everyone see exactly what I get to go home with every night.  Have them all be jealous, because they have no idea how good you fuck me and-"  

 

"Reminder that you are both semi in public and that we are still working!"  Castiel called out loudly as he strode into the kitchen area, grabbing a plate of cookies.  "Leave it for later?"  

 

Sam huffed as Cas strode back out of the bakery.  "I'll guess we'll leave it until later."  

 

Gabriel groaned.  "I hate you.  All of you."  

 

"But at least you are going to be wearing an adorable sweater tonight!"  

  
  
  
  


 

 


	10. Chapter 10

  
Prompt Thirteen: Listening to/playing festive music or caroling (5-Years After The Christmas Special)

 

 

 

“I’m getting old,” Gabriel announced, watching as Sam snorted and made his way over to the sound system by the TV.  “All I wanna do is stay in and bum around.”  

 

“Well, dear, at least you have me to stay in and bum around with,” Sam said, putting on a mix of classic Christmas carols.  He flipped the TV on to the fireplace channel and grinned when Gabriel snorted.  

 

“I clearly need to buy a cane and start hitting all of these whippersnappers who think that they can-”  Gabriel glowered when Sam burst out laughing.  

 

Sam walked over to the couch, where Gabriel was slouched and glaring at him.  “Don’t give me that look.  You said whippersnappers, in a terrible accent, I might add, what did you expect me to do?”  

 

“Not laugh at me,” Gabriel said.  

 

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand and squeezed it.  “I laughed at you.  You’re used to it.  You laugh at me just as much.”  With another tug, he pulled Gabriel up and off the couch.  “Dance with me.”  

 

Gabriel scoffed.  “I can’t dance, and neither can you.”  

 

“So?  You’re going to dance with me,” Sam said, smiling at Gabriel.  “Okay?”  

 

Gabriel stepped closer to Sam and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders.  “You’re too tall.”  

 

“Should I go get the heels from the bedroom for you?”  Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel.  

 

“No, no, don’t get me the heels,” Gabriel said, stepping closer to Sam, smiling when both of Sam’s hands tightened on his waist.  Bing Crosby was crooning to them, there was a pretend fireplace going and Sam was smiling down at him.  About as perfect as things would ever get.  

 

Sam snuck his fingers up and under Gabriel’s shirt, rubbing slow circles on his lower back.  He rocked them slowly back and forth, moving just enough to call it dancing.  “Love you.”  

 

Gabriel smiled and pressed his face against Sam.  “Love you too kiddo.”  

 

They danced in silence for several more minutes as the CD rotated through another few tracks before Sam spoke up again.  “Hey Gabriel?”  

 

“Yeah babe?”  Gabriel asked, glancing up at Sam with a grin.  “If you tell me I can’t dance I’m going to laugh at you.”  

 

Sam snorted.  “You’ve managed to avoid stepping on my feet, so no, that is not what I was going to say.”  

 

Gabriel rubbed his thumb over Sam’s neck and grinned when Sam shivered.  “All right then, if you weren’t going to mock my terrible dancing, what is it?”  

 

“I was, uh, thinking.  Um.  Have you thought about, uh.”  Sam swallowed and looked down to meet Gabriel’s eyes.  “Maybe, uh, potentially-”  

 

“Sam,” Gabriel said, giving him a slow squeeze.  “Just ask.”  

 

“Aboutmaybeexpandingourfamilytoincludeonemore?”  Sam blurted out in a hurry.  

 

Gabriel tensed up, and took a slow breath.  “Sam, uh.  I’m not really the-”  He cut himself off and started again.  “Do, uh, um.”  Gabriel pulled one hand away from Sam’s neck and rubbed his head.  “I don’t know if I’m the best model for a kid Sammich.”  

 

Sam blinked and his eyes went wide with horror.  “Oh!  No!  No!  Not what I meant!  I meant a dog!  I wanna get a dog!  Not a kid!”  

 

Gabriel blinked and then burst out laughing, pressing his face against Sam’s heart, where he could feel it pounding nervously.  “Oh fuck, Sam, that wasn’t cool, I’m too young to have a heart attack.”  

 

Sam laughed and tightened his arms around Gabriel, stopping their swaying to hug him tight.  “No heart attacks and no kids.  A dog.  I really kinda want one.”  

 

Gabriel grinned and pulled back just enough to look up at Sam.  “I can do a dog.  We can definitely do a dog.”  

 

“Okay.  Good.”  He sagged in relief and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek, swaying with him again.  “Love you Gabriel.”  

 

“Love you too Samoose.”  

  
  
  
  


 


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt Number Eight + Fifteen: Making Snowmen + Snowball fights (Set in same year as The Christmas Special)

 

  
  


 

“Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel!” Sam said, bouncing onto the bed.  “Gabriel, wake up!”  

 

Gabriel managed to crack one eye open and stare at his boyfriend.  Sam was the very picture of energy in the mornings and Gabriel might have hated him, just a little bit.  “It’s our day off, why can’t I sleep?  Why are you awake and not in bed?”  

 

“Gabriel,” Sam breathed.  “There was a snowstorm last night, the shop has had no customers so far this morning, Cas said they should probably shut down the shop for the day, and Gabriel, I want to build a snowman!”  

 

“Jesus fuck, you’re like the energizer bunny in the morning,” Gabriel grumbled, opening a second eye to stare at Sam.  “Let’s try that again, about ten times slower.  Can you manage that for me?”  

 

Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel, soft and gentle.  “Gabriel, there’s snow outside.  I want to build a snowman.  And kiss you in the snow.  So you need to wake up.”  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam grumpily and threw the covers off of him.  There was no way that Sam would let him keep sleeping.  “All right, I’m up, I’m up.”  Gabriel nearly fell off the bed when Sam cupped his half-hard dick and gave a slow squeeze.  

 

“Not up nearly enough, but I’d say that you’re getting there!”  Sam teased, pulling his hand away and stretching.  “Come on, let’s go, get dressed!  If you come play with me now, I’ll take a nice hot shower with you later.”  

 

“I am so holding you to that,” Gabriel said, reaching out to grab a pair of jeans that he had laying on the floor.  He stuffed both legs into them and padded over to the desk, grabbing a shirt, and a long-sleeved shirt.  Now at least he’d be warm.  

 

Sam laughed and headed back out into the living room.  “I’m sure that you will!”  

 

By the time Gabriel managed to find socks, his boots (which jesus, they were hidden in the very back of the damn closet), his jacket, a hat and a scarf, it had been a good ten or fifteen minutes.  Sam was already outside the shop by the sound of things.  Gabriel stepped outside and looked up at the snow that was gently falling.  He started to grin.  The whole damn street had been turned into a winter wonderland and they weren’t the only ones taking advantage.  

 

“Are you building a snowman?” Gabriel said, starting to laugh.  It looked like they already had the base build and Sam was in the process of rolling the middle.

 

“Of course we’re building a snowman!” Sam said, spinning around to put his hands on his hips.  “Now get your cute butt over here and help Cas start rolling his head!”  

 

Gabriel shook his head, but moved past Sam to obey.  It didn't take them long to get the head to what Sam deemed was proper size.  Sam had already managed to get the middle of the snowman sorted, and he snatched the head from them to settle it on top.  

 

"Time for decorations!" Sam announced, dashing back into the sweetshop.  

 

Gabriel was baffled for a second until Sam came out with a handful of things from the kitchen.  He started laughing as Sam stuck a carrot in for a nose and then started using raisins for his mouth and eyes.  "Sam!"  

 

"What?  You can buy more raisins, and I didn't take them all!  Here, put his arms on!" Sam pushed the rest of his armful on Gabriel.

 

Gabriel took one of his larger ladles and held it up, examining it.  "You're going to make his arms ladles?"  

 

"It's a snowman, it doesn't need to be anatomically correct!"  Sam said, putting another pot on top of the snowman's head.

 

Gabriel snorted and obeyed, stuffing the ladles in far enough to make sure they made perfect arms.  "Fair enough, fair enough."  When they were finished, he stepped back and laughed.  "He needs a scarf!"  

 

"Oh!  Of course!"  

 

Gabriel watched as Sam undid the scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around the snowman.  He grinned, wide and happy at Sam.  "That's a damn good snowman!"  

 

"Of course it is," Sam said, bumping his hip against Gabriel.  

 

"Hey Sam."  

 

Sam looked down at Gabriel and raised an eyebrow.  "Hmm?"  

 

"What's the difference between a snowman and a snowwoman?"  

 

Sam groaned and covered his hand with his face.  "I don't want to know."  

 

Gabriel stepped away and scooped a handful of snow when Sam wasn't looking.  "Snow balls!"  

 

Sam groaned even louder and pulled his hands away, about to yell at Gabriel for being overly crass when there were kids present, when he suddenly had a face full of snow.  

 

Gabriel danced several feet away and quickly packed more snow into balls.  

 

"Ah, Gabriel, Sam, I see you've finished the snowman, perfect, Dean was going to suggest-" SPLAT.  

 

Sam broke down laughing at Cas' stunned face as snow splattered all over his face, water dripping down his nose.  

 

"Fuck yes, snowball fight!!" Dean shouted, immediately lobbing a snowball at Gabriel, who had an armful ready.  

 

Sam snapped into action and managed to hit his brother in the back as Dean dove for cover behind a snowbank left by a plow.  "Gabriel, get us some cover!"  

 

"Ten feet behind-OOF!"  Gabriel stumbled back as a well-aimed snowball from his brother hit him right in the face.  "Oh Cas, you are going to pay for that one!"  

  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  


Three hours later, they managed to call a truce for long enough to stomp into the shop to make several mugs of hot chocolate.  

 

Gabriel settled back into a seat, not caring that they were dripping water all over.  This is why he had employees.  They could clean up this mess.  "We totally won."  He grinned at Sam and watched Dean and Cas glower.  

 

"That's only because we weren't expecting you to attack our damn fort!" Dean said, grinning around his hot chocolate.  

 

"No one expects the avalanche of snow that can be pushed over by Sam!" Gabriel said with a laugh, settling back into the chair.  

 

"All right, come on.  I'm not dealing with you sick and if you sit in those clothes much longer, you will be sick," Sam said, tugging Gabriel out of his chair.  

 

Gabriel whined, but willingly stood up and started to tromp towards the stairs.  Halfway up, he grinned wide, remembering Sam's promise from this morning.  Oh yeah!   _Oh yeah!_

 

That was his kind of victory dance!  

  
  
  
  


 


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt Fourteen - Ice Skating (Set three years after The Christmas Special)

 

“I can’t skate!”

 

“So?  Neither can I.  Isn’t that the point of going to learn?”  

 

Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  “Why do you suddenly want to go ice skating?”  He raised an eyebrow when Sam blushed and fidgeted.  

 

“I want to be one of those couples.  You know.  The ones skating around the rink, holding hands, being all sappy,” Sam said, chewing on his lip.  “Nevermind, it was a dumb idea, we can do something-”

 

Gabriel pressed his finger into Sam’s lips and stared at him.  “All right.  But when my ass is bruised because I’ve fallen on it so many times, there’s a certain someone that I’m going to blame.”  When Sam gave him a blinding grin and one of those laughs that still made his heart do turns in his chest, dammit, there was nothing that he wouldn’t do for this kid.  

 

Sam dragged him to the nearest ice rink and beamed the entire time while getting their skates and getting them laced up.  Gabriel rolled his eyes and managed to get his on, and laced up.  Shit, he was going to fall on his ass.  He wobbled as he stood up and walked towards the door to the rink.  

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you from falling!” Sam said, stepping up behind Gabriel.  “Unless I’ve already fallen, then it might be a little hard.”  

 

Gabriel laughed and managed to get out onto the ice, gripping onto the side of the railing as his feet slipped.  “Oh god, this is going to be a disaster.”  

 

“That’s why you have me here!” A small voice announced.  

 

Gabriel watched as Sam looked down and grinned at the girl who couldn’t have been more than seven or eight standing in front of them.  

 

“Are you going to teach us how to skate?” Sam asked.

 

“Yup!” She said, holding out her hand.  “My name is Felicia.  You can call me Miss Felicia.”

 

Sam glanced at Gabriel with a wide grin.  “My name is Sam and this is Gabriel.  It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Felicia.” He shook her hand.  

 

Gabriel finally managed to steady himself for long enough to hold out a hand to her and smiled when she shook it and gave a business-like nod.  “Well, I’m ready to learn.  Where should we start?”  

 

“At the beginning of course!” Felicia said, skating a few feet away from them.  “Try to skate to me!”  

  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  


An hour later, Gabriel laughed as Sam teetered again and fell down, hitting the ice right on his butt.  He ignored the glare and grinned at Felicia as he skated towards her again.  “Ha!  Success!”  

 

Gabriel blinked when a small hand reached out and tugged on his shirt.  He looked down and Felicia and carefully bent down.  “Yes Miss Felicia.”  

 

“Go help him,” She whispered.  “He wants you to.”  

 

Gabriel watched her skate off, her skirt flouncing behind her.  He grinned and made his way back over to where Sam was laying splayed on the ice.  “Come on love, up with you,” He ordered, holding out his hand, waiting until Sam took it and managed to pull himself upright.  

 

Sam scowled at him again and Gabriel only smiled, not letting go of Sam’s hand as he stood up.  “I’ll help you this time.  Slow and steady.  If you fall, I’ll fall with you.”  

 

Gabriel watched Sam start to relax, even if he still had a total death grip on his hand.  “See, there you go.  Good!”  They managed to make it one full circulation around the rink before Sam slipped and crashed to the ground.  Gabriel fell with Sam and winced as he hit his butt, before looking over at Sam.  

 

Sam sighed and stared at the ceiling.  “Ice skating is never going to be my forte.”  

 

“That’s okay, you’ve still got being a brilliant lawyer going for you,” Gabriel said, leaning over to steal a kiss, soft and slow.  

 

Sam hummed and wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist, pulling him closer.  “I think I can live with that.”  

  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Prompt Sixteen: One of them catching a cold after being outside too much (Set 2-years after The Christmas Special)

 

 

 

Sam sneezed and made a miserable noise as he burrowed back under the sheets and blanket.  At least this cold had waited until _after_ Christmas to make him completely fucking miserable.  But so much for doing anything for New Years.  

 

“Hey babe, how are you feeling?” Gabriel asked, opening the door with a hip, bringing in soup on a tray, as well as some hot chocolate and medicine for Sam.  

 

“Like shit,” Sam said, peeking out from the blankets to look at Gabriel with narrowed eyes.  “So the same.”  

 

“Sorry,” Gabriel said, reaching out to press the back of his hand to Sam’s forehead.  “Looks like you’re still running that same fever.”  

 

Sam glared at his boyfriend again and bundled himself back under the blankets, giving a miserable little sneeze again.  

 

“Hey, come on, you need to take some medicine.  It’ll help.  I’ve got something for your nose and for the cough-”

 

Sam coughed, and groaned, lifting the blankets again to glare at Gabriel.  He grabbed the glass of water and the medicine and drank it quickly before putting the glass back on the little tray.  He didn’t want to think about food until he’d managed to get a couple more hours of sleep at least.  

 

“All right, I’ll reheat the soup later,” Gabriel decided.  

 

Sam made another sleepy noise and let himself start to doze off.  Later, when he felt the bed depress and a small form cuddle up to him, Sam turned into it, especially when fingers started to comb through his hair.  He groaned and relaxed.  

 

“I’m sorry you’re sick babe,” Gabriel whispered.  

 

“S’ok. You should stay away or you’re going to get sick too,” Sam mumbled, blinking both eyes open to stare at Gabriel.  

 

“Sam, I’m not going to go anywhere,” Gabriel said.  

 

Sam groaned.  “You get whiny when you’re sick.”  

 

“I do, and you’re going to put up with it, just like I’m putting up with your whining now,” Gabriel said with a smile, kissing the top of Sam’s head.  

 

Sam groaned, but obligingly snuggled closer to Gabriel.  So maybe running around in the woods for a weekend with his brother during the winter hadn’t been the smartest of ideas.  But it had been fun!  “I love you.”  

 

“And I love you too, you disease ridden sick person,” Gabriel said fondly.  

 

Sam managed to raise one hand just enough to flip Gabriel off before he sank back into the covers.  

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snerk* I am saying that the next time one of my family members is sick. "I love you too, you disease ridden sick person."


	14. Chapter 14

 

Prompt 18 - One lending the other their coat/scarf/hat to keep them warm (Set the same year as The Christmas Special)

 

Gabriel shivered and clenched his hoodie tighter around his neck.  Fuck.  Sam was going to say I Told You So any second now, and even when he did, it wasn’t going to matter, he was still going to be fucking freezing.  

 

Of course he hadn’t been paying attention when Sam had told him that the temperature was in the fucking twenties and cold outside.  Of course not.  Sam had grabbed a hoodie, a hat and his favorite scarf and had merely grinned at him.  But Sam was a human furnace and he should have never have used him to judge the weather.  

 

“Gabriel, you okay?”  

 

Gabriel tried not to scowl.  He plastered a smile on his face and nodded at Sam, stuffing his hands deeper into his pocket as they walked down the street.  It wasn’t like they were going far, only five blocks.  That wasn’t far, especially with Sam’s long legs setting the pace, so he just needed to suck it up and tough it out until they were back in blissful, blissful centralized heating.  

 

Gabriel whined when Sam’s hand was suddenly digging into his pocket, tugging at his hand.  “Sam, nooooo-oh.”  He grinned widely when Sam suddenly wrapped one giant, warm hand around his.  He stepped closer to Sam and grinned.  

 

“Gabriel!  You’re freezing!  Why didn’t you tell me!” Sam huffed and stopped them, yanking his scarf off from around his neck.

 

“No, no, I’m fine, we’ll be there soon-” Gabriel protested, but couldn’t help his grin when Sam’s favorite cashmere scarf was wrapped around him.  He closed his eyes in bliss.  Warm and it smelled like Sam.   _Sam_.  

 

Sam chuckled and leaned in to kiss Gabriel on the nose.  “You should see the look on your face.”  

 

Gabriel blinked out of his Sam-warmth-induced stupor and gave Sam a grin.  “I’m young and in love, what can I say, I can have a few stupid moments.”  

 

Sam tugged at his scarf, pulling Gabriel in even closer and kissed him, soft and slow.  “Have as many of those as you want.  It’s a damn good look on you.”  

 

“You, naked on my bed is a better look,” Gabriel said, licking his lips as he stared at Sam.  

 

“We are in public, Gabriel, and as much as I love you, I’m not about to get arrested for public indecency,” Sam said, stealing another quick kiss.  “We’ll finish quick and then we can go home and you can make love to me, nice and slow and perfect, okay?”  

 

Gabriel hummed and took Sam’s had again, striding with him down the street.  “Sounds like a damn good plan to me.”  

 

“And Gabriel?” Sam said, after they’d walked another block.

 

Gabriel blinked up at Sam, a little distracted by the plans he was making for what he would do to Sam once he got back home.  “Yeah?”  

 

“Next time, stop staring at my ass long enough to wear a jacket like I tell you to.”  

 

Gabriel laughed and reached up to pull Sam into another kiss.  Not his fault that Sam’s ass was so deliciously distracting!

  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Prompt 22 Making s’mores (Set the year after The Christmas Special)

 

Gabriel stretched out in the bed, tossing the washcloth he’d cleaned them both off with towards the bathroom.  He’d bother cleaning it up when he wasn’t feeling quite so blissful.

 

Sam chuckled.  “You look so damn satisfied with yourself.”  

 

“I made you come so hard that you blacked out.  Of _course_ I’m satisfied with myself,” Gabriel said gleefully.  Sam just smiled at him, so Sam clearly didn’t mind all that much.  

 

“Well, that was certainly an excellent way to start our day off.  You said you were closing the bakery today, yeah?” Sam asked, reaching out to comb his fingers through Gabriel’s hair.  

 

Even on his days off, Gabriel couldn’t quite stay away from his baby the entire time, and thankfully Sam understood and was even amused by that.  “Yup.  With two feet of snow outside, I don’t want anyone risking a drive in, or shoveling out the front.”  

 

Sam hummed and tapped his fingers against Gabriel’s shoulder, considering.  “You know what that means?”  

 

“That I get to spend the whole day naked in bed with you?” Gabriel asked, grinning bright and wide.  

 

“Well, you can definitely have that, but what about me bending you over one of the counters and fucking you blind like I’ve been threatening for months?”  

 

Gabriel’s cock gave a painful twitch and he stared at Sam.  “Okay, first off, fuck yes.  Second of all, dammit, that fucking hurt, and not even your recovery period is that good.”

 

Sam laughed and pulled Gabriel in closer, snuggling up to him.  “We’ll do every dirty thing that you have ever wanted to do in that kitchen,” he promised.

 

Gabriel paused, thinking about it.  “That’s a long list.”  

 

“We’ve got all day,” Sam shot back, kissing Gabriel again as he climbed out of bed.  “But first, I want a shower.”  

 

Gabriel gave Sam an appraising look as he sauntered towards the bathroom.  Apparently it was going to be one of those days where they both forgot he wasn’t in his early twenties anymore.  Fuck he _loved_ those days.  

  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  


After two more rounds in the kitchen, wherein they had both decided that a break would be an excellent idea before they started a fourth round.  Gabriel’s mind was buzzing happily, he was a lot come drunk and Sam was wandering around his kitchen in boxers.  Life was pretty fucking perfect.

 

“Hey Gabriel?” Sam said, opening a cabinet, a grin growing on his face.  

 

Gabriel turned his head lazily, glad that they’d decided to bring a blanket down here to cuddle on.  “Yep?”  

 

“Wanna make smores?”  

 

Gabriel blinked once, twice, and then rolled onto his side to look at Sam, who was holding up a bag of marshmallows.  “Smores?”  

 

“Yeah, yanno, marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, sticky fingers, the whole shebang?” Sam said, walking closer.  “Figured we could use one of the gas stoves for the marshmallows.”  

 

Gabriel started to grin and he jumped up, grabbing an apron to put on and dove for another drawer.  “I’ve got skewers!”  

 

Sam laughed and walked up behind Gabriel, giving a slow grind into his ass, even though his cock immediately protested anything remotely close to interest.  “I like you naked in that apron.  You need to do that more often upstairs.”  

 

Gabriel shivered.  “Yeah?”  

 

“Oh yeah,” Sam purred.  “I can just sink to my knees behind you and shove my tongue into you, nice and deep, get you all distracted while you are cooking.”  

 

Gabriel groaned and licked his lips, pulling the grate off one of his burners before lighting it.  He offered a skewer to Sam.  “That might be our next round.  See if I can make sandwiches for us while you eat me out.”  

 

Sam grinned and wrapped an arm around Gabriel, putting his marshmallow over the fire.  “Sounds like an excellent plan to me.”  

 

Gabriel chuckled and bumped his marshmallow into Sam’s.  “You would.”  

 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked, grinning at him.  

 

Gabriel pulled his marshmallow back and blew on it, grinning widely at it.  “Yeah, babe?”  

 

Sam leaned over and kissed Gabriel, soft and slow.  “Love you.”  

 

Gabriel melted, staring up at Sam.  Fuck.  Yeah.   _Perfect_.  

  
  


 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Prompt 23 Having Drinks Together on Christmas Eve (Set 5-years after The Christmas Special)

 

Sam hummed and leaned into Gabriel's space, resting his head on Gabriel's shoulder.  "You're comfy," he announced.

 

Gabriel snickered.  "You're drunk."  

 

"Am not!"  

 

"How many glasses of eggnog have you had?" Gabriel asked, dropping his hand to Sam's hair, starting to comb through the long strands.  Sam was getting past the point of shaggy again, which meant they'd start the haircut discussion all over again.

 

Good thing Sam didn't listen to him, because if he did, Sam's hair would have been down past his shoulders and much further beyond there.  What could he say?  He loved the long hair on Sam.  It was gorgeous.  Well, it was always gorgeous, but now it was even more so.  

 

“I dunno.  Like two,” Sam mumbled.  

 

Gabriel laughed again and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Sam’s head.  “I don’t believe that for a single second.  Try again.  How many?”  

 

“Okay, maybe something like four, but they’re really good, what did you want me to do about it?” Sam protested, looking up at Gabriel and blinking at him slowly.  

 

Gabriel grinned and kissed Sam, soft and slow before pressing him back into the couch, letting Sam melt beneath him.  

 

“You just wanna get me all tipsy,” Sam accused, glaring half-heartedly at Gabriel.  “Honestly, what am I supposed to do with you?”  

 

“Mmm, I think, since we’ve both had more drinks than we are supposed to, you should take complete and utter advantage of me,” Gabriel said, pressing Sam into the couch a little harder, grinning when Sam spread his legs and let him sink between them.  

 

Sam yawned into the kiss and pulled back to grin at Gabriel.  “It’s Christmas Eve and we’re going to have nookie on the couch?  If we do that, Santa might not come.”

 

Gabriel smiled and sucked Sam’s lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it gently, watching as Sam gasped and arched.  “I’ll tell you a secret.”  

 

“Yeah?” Sam whispered, staring up at Gabriel.  

 

“Santa’s going to come tonight.  After you, as a matter of fact,” Gabriel said.  

 

Sam groaned.  “Gabriel…”  

 

“I know, I know,” Gabriel said, shifting so he could slither down Sam’s legs and tug at the waistband of his sweatpants.  Sam gave another gasp, and this time it was the type of gasp that he liked to hear.  

 

“I’m gonna be too drunk to put my gift out,” Sam whined, shivering and spreading his legs a little more.  “I’m gonna fall asleep after this and you know it.”

 

Gabriel chuckled and licked across the tip of sam’s cock.  “I know.  How do you think I was planning on putting my gift out?”  

 

“Eeeeevil,” Sam grumbled.  

 

“Stop pouting, you’re getting a blowjob by candlelight on the couch,” Gabriel said, leaning down to suck Sam into his mouth all over again.  

 

Sam was very frustrated with his staying power (or lack thereof), but as he slumped back into the couch, a loud snore escaping, Gabriel couldn’t help but grin.  He managed to rouse Sam enough to get him into bed (and slap his hand away when Sam reached for him and the obvious tent in his own sweats).  

 

“But Gabe-”

 

“Make it my Christmas present in the morning,” Gabriel said, leaning down to kiss Sam, soft and slow.  He waited until Sam slumped into the bed and stepped away.  

 

Now he had to get the rest of the surprise ready!  He had one chance to get this right and he wasn’t going to mess it up.  

 

(To Be Continued in the next prompt)

  
  
  


 


	17. Chapter 17

  
  


Prompt 24 Sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift (Set 5-years after The Christmas Special)

  
  


It turned out, that getting a dog was either really simple, or really fucking hard.  Unfortunately for him, after Sam’s little ‘declaration’ of wanting to extend their family to include a dog, Gabriel had to look for one with some very specific criteria.  

 

Like, one that was already house trained, was good around people.  Could maybe handle nights where either he or Sam woke up with nightmares that couldn’t be chased away easily.  Wouldn’t chew any of their clothes or shoes.

 

And it had to like him.  He had no doubt that the dog would like Sam.  Dogs loved Sam, the kid was the fucking dog-whisperer.  But the dog had to like him.  And he wasn’t the best with dogs.  He liked them, they just didn’t always like him.  

 

After reading up, he decided to stay away from breeders.  Not because he didn’t want one from them, but he knew Sam would love the idea of adopting a dog from the local shelter more than buying one from a breeder.  

 

So he went on a quest to find Sam a dog.  There were a few basic criteria that he knew he had to meet.  Sam wanted a bigger dog.  A dog that he could go running with.  He didn’t care about the breed, but was partial to German Shepherds.  

 

It was at their local shelter that he first met Sadie.  Sadie was everything Sam wanted in a dog.  Big, boisterous, house trained, half german shepherd and half husky, and loved him instantly.  Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sadie and laughed, because the following two times he visited the shelter, she greeted him exactly the same.  

 

There wasn't a single problem, and he had already decided to adopt Sadie.

 

Except that there was. A problem.

 

His name was Max. He was a tri welsh corgi. Beautiful, pure bred even, after he asked the shelter staff.

 

The real problem was that Max didn't like anyone. Anyone.

 

Except _him_.

 

Max had taken one look at Gabriel, given his hand one lick and then proceeded to crawl straight into Gabriel's lap.

 

All of the shelter employees commented on it. All of them. How Max never got along with anybody else. Except apparently him.

 

He'd been abandoned by a moving family and he'd never warmed up to humans since.

 

Gabriel's problem was that he'd fallen for Max the first time the dog had slumped into his lap. He was still young, about three years old, but the shelter staff were worried that they might have to put him down if he went unadopted much longer.

 

Gabriel made it all the way to the counter with Sadie's leash in his hand when he heard it.

 

A low, pleading whine. Gabriel tightened his hands on the counter and swore.  Charlie, who worked at the shelter, gave him a sad smile.  

 

“It’s okay, I’m sure he’s just-”

 

“Go get him,” Gabriel said, rubbing a hand over his face.  The thought of leaving Max in the pound made him sick to his stomach.  

 

Charlie grinned at him and went to the back to get Max.  

 

The instant Gabriel saw Max again, he knew he couldn’t have left.  Max lit up, barking happily and racing towards him.  Gabriel knelt down and wrapped his arms around Max, hugging him close.  “I guess you two are just gonna have to get used to each other.”  

 

Sadie gave a happy woof and proceeded to make best friends with Max.  Gabriel watched them both and couldn’t help how his heart turned over happily in his chest.  

 

“I think that’s a match made in heaven best-friends wise right there.”  

 

Gabriel watched Max playfully nip back at Sadie, the two of them playing together.  “I think you might be right, Charlie.”  

 

Thankfully, Dean and Cas were more than happy to watch the dogs for a few days while Gabriel picked up a few more required items and stashed them around the house.  When Castiel arrived at just past midnight, both of the dogs on leashes, Gabriel grinned so hard he was pretty sure his cheeks were going to hurt.  

 

“Come on,” he whispered.  “Their crates are upstairs by the tree and Sam is sleeping.”  

 

It took a little bit of time to get both Sadie and Max situated by the tree in their crates.  He’d have to get up a little early and make sure he walked them both.  Thank fuck Sam slept like the dead after some alcohol and a good orgasm.  

 

He had never been more glad of his work schedule.  His internal alarm would wake him up right at four or five am, allowing him to get the dogs out and put the finishing touches on all the stuff before he crawled back into bed.  

  
Sam had a morning orgasm to make good on and he was planning on collecting.  

 

 

 

(To Be Finished in the next prompt!)  

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

Prompt 25 Spending Christmas Morning Together (Set 5-years after The Christmas Special and continuation of the previous prompt)

 

Gabriel crawled back into bed, immediately burrowing into Sam’s arms.  Sam stirred and Gabriel grinned when one big hand slowly slide down his back and cupped his ass, giving a slow squeeze.  He hummed happily and pressed a kiss to Sam’s neck.  

 

“Did you have to get out of a perfectly warm bed?” Sam groused, opening one eye to glare at Gabriel.  “Your feet are fucking freezing.”  

 

“Nature and Christmas Presents called, Sam.  Utmost importance.  You can suffer for thirty seconds," Gabriel said, pressing a kiss to Sam's throat.  

 

Sam rolled his eyes and squeezed Gabriel's ass again.  "You play dirty.  Getting me drunk and then sucking me off so I'd fall asleep.  What do you have planned for me?"  

 

"Only the best Christmas ever," Gabriel shot back, shifting so he could lean up for a quick kiss.  Sam's hand on his ass tightened, pulling him closer and he grinned.  "But before we get outside and face your mountain of presents, you do owe me something from last night..."  

 

Sam gave a considering hum and rolled Gabriel underneath him.  "Why, I do believe that you are right."  He kissed over Gabriel's heart and smiled at him.  "And because it's Christmas, I won't tease you and then leave you all plugged up unable to come until later.  I'm feeling generous this morning."  

 

Gabriel groaned and dropped his hand to Sam's hair, tugging him closer.  "Generous, huh?  Want to show me exactly what that generosity entails?"  

 

"Mmmm, maybe," Sam teased, licking his way down to a pink nipple, sucking it into his mouth, shivering when Gabriel groaned, loudly.  

 

"If that's your kind of maybe Sammich, I'm all on board for this," Gabriel panted.  

 

Sam pulled his mouth away and laughed against Gabriel's skin, looking up at him fondly.  "I think, after five years, Gabriel, you know this is exactly my kind of maybe."  

 

"Well, it never hurts to be-ah!"  Gabriel groaned, his fingers flexing in Sam's hair as Sam left a bite just below a nipple.  He had no doubt that a nice purple mark would form there in a few minutes.  "Feeling possessive this morning?"

 

"Nah, just a little, eh, focused on revenge for the stunt yesterday."  

 

"Stunt," Gabriel snorted and tugged on Sam's hair.  "I'll have you know that was planned down to the minutest detail.  The only thing I couldn't control was how many glasses of eggnog you had, but you went ahead and binged on that on your own."  

 

Sam snorted against Gabriel's stomach and gave the soft skin another bite, listening to Gabriel's gasp.  "Bastard."  

 

Gabriel lifted a finger, making Sam pause.  "No arguments here.  I am a devious little shit, and it will be worth the look on your face."  

 

"Yes, well, for all your bragging about Christmas presents, I would much rather see the look on your face when I swallow your cock," Sam said, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel's brain took a nice, long moment to short out and then restart, his brain also helpfully supplying him with images about just hot fucking hot Sam's mouth wrapped around his dick looked.  It was an image to savor.  

 

"I think I've forgotten just how good you look," Gabriel said, tugging on Sam's hair, grinning at him.  "I think you need to show me again."  

 

Sam snorted and stared up at Gabriel in disbelief.  "Really?  Really?  That's what you're going with?  Because I know you know exactly..."  He wrapped a hand around Gabriel's cock and gave a slow squeeze, making the shorter man groan.  "How I look when you swallow me down.  Especially since I do it so often for you."

 

"My short term memory is complete and utter shit," Gabriel managed to pant out.  It was worth the stunned look on Sam's face before he dissolved into laughter.  Gabriel chuckled and bucked into the loose grip of Sam's hand.  Despite the distraction the laughter had created, he didn't mind the pause in the action.  

 

"Fucking hell Gabriel, here I am, and you just...you can't fucking say shit like that babe..."  Sam said, wheezing as he tried to suck in another breath of air.  "It's just not fair."  

 

Gabriel grinned and gave Sam's hair another gentle tug.  "I can say whatever I damn well want and that was fucking perfectly timed, so of course I am going to use that lie if you give me that opportunity.  And give it to me you did."  He waggled his eyebrows and watched Sam dissolve into peals of laughter again.  

 

A bark sounded from the living room and they both froze.  

 

He attempted an innocent look when Sam raised an eyebrow at him.  "Okay, we're going to pretend that that didn't happen and interrupt a perfectly good blowjob or handjob.  Not sure which you were angling for, but I would really, REALLY like to finish things up in short order?"  

 

Sam gave Gabriel a sunny grin and leaned down to lick a stripe up Gabriel's cock.  "How about a little of both?  Always good to change things up."  

 

Gabriel tried to articulate that that would be perfectly fine, yes, thank you, but then Sam was swallowing him down, inch by perfect fucking inch and it really wasn't top of mind for him anymore.  

 

Sam pulled back and smirked up at Gabriel when he gave a loud whine.  "I did forget what a good method this was for shutting you up-"

 

"Sam!" Gabriel growled.  "Come on!"  

 

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said, laughing as he leaned in and sucked the head of Gabriel's cock between his lips.  Gabriel was sensitive just under the head, so he focused his tongue there and felt Gabriel shudder underneath him.  

 

“I am so glad your mouth isn’t illegal,” Gabriel panted.  “Fucking should be, but, nngh!”  

 

Sam pulled back and stared up at Gabriel.  "Let me finish or I'm going to walk out there and see what was barking without getting you off."  

 

Gabriel gave a scandalized gasp.  "You wouldn't!"  

 

Sam smirked and leaned in closer, blowing a stream of air against Gabriel's cock, watching it twitch.  "I would, and you fucking know it."  

 

Gabriel mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key.  He couldn't keep the groan from bursting out of him when Sam swallowed him all the way down to the root, sucking nice and hard.  Clearly Sam was going to pull out all of the stops to make sure he lost it fucking quickly.  

 

Thankfully, the gods of sexy things were with him and both of the dogs kept their mouths shut while Sam finished him off with a few quick bobs of his head.  

 

Gabriel sank back down into the bed, his eyes fluttering shut.  That had absolutely been worth waiting for.  "Mmm, fuck, that was good.  Want me to return the favor?"

 

"Actually," Sam said, glancing towards their bedroom door.  "I want to know what barked."  

 

Gabriel's eyes snapped open and he sat up immediately, staring at the bedroom door.  What if Sam didn't want two dogs?  What if he only wanted one?  What if Max didn't like Sam?  "Well, then I guess we had both put pants on."  

 

Sam gave a delighted laugh and slid out of bed, grabbing his sleep pants and tugging them on.  "All right, you go out there first, since I have to get your present and I don't want you to see where I stashed it!"  

 

Gabriel laughed and snuck out to the living room.  He shushed both of the dogs and sat down on the couch beside the presents he had stacked up for Sam.  There were quite a few opposite his pile and he peered at them eagerly.  

 

Gone were the years where Sam didn't know what to get him for Christmas.  Gabriel grinned and got up to pad to the kitchen to turn the coffeemaker on.  They were both going to need caffeine if they were going to deal with the dogs.  

 

"Keep your eyes closed, Gabriel!"  Sam called out, getting everything situated in his arms.  

 

"No way, I've got the bigger surprise!"  Gabriel said, heading back to the couch, flopping down on it.  "Just get in here and we'll figure things out!"  

 

He bit down on his lip and watched the door open, Sam coming through with an armful of gifts.  Gabriel grinned widely when Sam winked at him and watched as Sam marched towards the tree, resolutely not looking at the dog crates.  

 

Gabriel waited until Sam had flopped down next to him and had given him a kiss.  "So, you know how we talked about expanding our family to include one more?"  Sadie gave a happy woof from inside her crate and Gabriel bit his lip when Sam gave a radiant grin.  

 

"Well you got your wish," Gabriel said, standing and opening Sadie's crate, letting her loose to immediately bound towards Sam.  

 

Sam's eyes had gone wide and delighted as the german Shepherd bounded towards him and immediately burrowed into his arms.  

 

"Sam, meet Sadie, who I can already tell loves you to freaking pieces," Gabriel said, sitting next to Sam on the couch.  He gave Sadie the pets that she was looking for when another low whine came from the other side of the tree.  

 

Gabriel froze and could feel his cheeks heating when Sam turned questioning eyes to him.  He cleared his throat.  At least he had this part prepared.  "Well, you know sometimes, when families think about expanding...they get surprised with twins instead?  Something similar happened to us."  

 

Gabriel stood up and walked over to the crate that Max was in and unlocked it, immediately scooping the corgi into his arms as he walked towards Sam.  "Sam, this is Max."  He bit down on his lip and glanced up at Sam, surprised to see a soft, loving look on his face.  

 

"You fell in love with that little guy, didn't you?  That's what you've got that look on your face," Sam said, still running his fingers through Sadie's fur.  

 

“What look?” Gabriel asked, sitting down next to Sam.  

 

“Your stubborn one.  The one where you are bracing for a fight.  Did you really think I’d mind?” Sam asked, holding his hand out for Max.

 

Gabriel held his breath as Max leaned in closer and sniffed at Sam’s hand.  “Well, I mean, I don’t know that you were planning on one dog, let alone two, but this guy, no one else has gotten close to him since he was abandoned, Sam, and then he just crawled into my lap like it was nothing, and then I was trying to leave with Sadie and I could hear him Sam and I just, I couldn’t leave him there-”  

 

“Gabriel,” Sam interrupted, laughing a little.  “Slow down.  It’s fine.  I promise, I don’t mind that we have two dogs.  I’m ecstatic.  On both counts, okay?  As long as it wasn’t a chihuahua, I could deal with just about any dog.”  

 

Gabriel relaxed, sagging back against the couch as Max started licking Sam’s hand and then moved up to lick his face.  “Of course he likes you, you’re the dog whisperer.”  

 

Sam laughed and leaned over to kiss Gabriel, soft and slow.  The coffee machine dinged in the background and he broke out of the kiss to look at it.  “How about you go get us coffee and I’ll get myself better acquainted with these two.”  

 

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer and swallowed hard, nodding instead.  He pushed himself up and off the couch and padded to the kitchen, looking back to see Sam eagerly petting both of the dogs, talking to each of them in turn.  

 

“Hey Sam?” he called, waiting for hazel eyes to meet his.  Gabriel grinned.  

 

“Merry Christmas.”  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
